


I Want You

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan's been dreaming of Dwight all day. Sex happens.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is a stupid bitch.  
> Facts:  
> 1\. I do not care for Dwight  
> 2\. I do not care for Austin  
> 3\. I do not find Dwight/Austin hot  
> 4\. I didn't think Negan/Dwight sex would be interesting or hot  
> 5\. I enjoyed writing this smut and found it kinda hot though it's such a weird pairing  
> 6\. My muse is an annoying bitch that I listen to *sighs

Negan slammed down his glass of bourbon, he couldn't wait for his kitty cat to get in. He smirked when the door opened and revealed his sex goddess, tall, thin, with stringy blond locks.“The things I've dreamed of doing to you today.” Each word was punctuated from Negan's lips as he leaned back and jutted out his crotch. “I've been dying for a taste!” Dwight let out a squeal when strong arms spun him around them kissed him boldly.

There was no time to process thoughts as he was thrown on the bed, hands grabbing for his belt buckle and undoing it quickly. Hands grazed up and down his taut body and he moaned and bucked up into fondling hands. “I want you so bad.” Negan cooed, licking a stripe up his neck before stroking him quickly. Negan collected his trickling precum and coated it down his throbbing dick. Dwight leaned up and was rewarded with a kiss, he moaned into it when Negan swiped against his slit. “Like that baby?” Negan asked lustfully as he pulled back and undressed himself quickly. 

Dwight’s member twitched at the pop of a cap and he watched hungrily as Negan rubbed a copious amount of slick into his hands. Fingers traced at his rim in no hurry to breach his hole, he pulsed in desire and Negan shuddered, his fingers feeling the puckering of his excited hole. When his lover leaned back Dwight grinned and pushed out and smirked at Negan delight. “Shit baby.” Negan hummed, stroking his neglected cock in now. “You can give me a show anytime.” Negan whispered and kissed him passionately, gripping both their lengths tight and pumping them in unison.

“Give it to me Negan.” Dwight moaned, his slit was leaking and being rubbed, the constant pressure almost too much to be a relief. He sighed when Negan let go and rubbed a thick digit back and forth at his hole before inserting it in. Dwight spread his legs further and was rewarded with another digit that prodded deeper. “So nice.” Dwight leaked, his stomach clenching up and he didn't know if it was Negan's constant banter or the stroking of his skilled hands as he fingered him fully that had him whining and withering into once clean sheets.

He pushed his head back into a pillow and exhaled a throaty moan, crying out when Negan lapped at his nipple, smearing it in a healthy sheen of sweat. It was too much. Negan's jerking hand, prodding fingers, and sucking mouth. He felt his stomach pool. Negan smirked, not ready for his baby's release yet. It was too soon so he savored the aroused and equally irritated yelp out of Dwight when he gripped the base of his dick down hard at the same time he bit down on an a swollen and reddened nipple. “Not yet.” Negan taunted, his tongue lapping at a stinging bite. He stroked his hardness at the sight, Dwight's perky nipple had his teeth marks and would surely be bruised tomorrow, a reminder of who he belonged too.

Dwight moaned out at two embedded fingers stretching him wider and scissoring his walls wide. Negan inspected the gape he was making and pushed another finger in and started a thrusting assault on Dwight's tight walls. Dwight pushed both hands onto the bed and thrusted back and Negan winked as he pulled one finger out and crooked the other two. “Negan please.” Dwight begged, fingers swirling and rubbing at his prostate, he could feel the collecting puddle of his precum in the sheets.

“Please what?” Negan teased, deciding to pull another finger out and just circle at that sweet spot. He swiped at his own slick as he barely gave that spot any attention other than a teasing nail close to it. “I need you.” It took all his baby's attention but he got the words out with time and pushed his ass back just for Negan to pull back too. He growled at Negan's chuckle and went to touch his reddening, engorged dick just to have Negan slap his hand away. “Oh no.” Negan fussed.

“Don't worry. You want the dick? I'll give you the dick.” Negan promised and Dwight spread out further as Negan slicked up his big dick, lathering a beading pearl of precum down his shaft. “I know you want it.” Negan bit at his sore nipple and pressed in. Negan couldn't help but grunt himself at Dwight's tight walls sucking him in and soon enough he was burrowed into the hilt. They both sucked in each other's air and kissed, Negan's tongue delving in deep and attacking every inch of Dwight's mouth. A grunt was exchanged and then Dwight's legs wrapped snug around his waist and started a slow and deep drag. Negan started to pump back and they both moaned out at a constant meeting of thrusts, slick slapping of skin echoing in their room.

“You're so tight.” Negan marveled and was answered with a clenching ass. “Shit Dwight.” He gasped and pulled out just to slam in harder. “I need it harder Negan.” Negan grinned, Dwight was quiet during sex useless it was a plea and he obliged by pushing up firm legs and pumping in deeper making sure to push in fast but only drag slowly when he grazed against the nub. “Yes!” Dwight exclaimed. They kissed and he saw Dwight needed more so he pulled out and slapped his thigh. “Turn over.”

Negan's dick wept at Dwight getting into position. His rounded ass swayed and his gaping hole was on full display. Negan pressed a finger in with no resistance, his hole was red and puffy and the flesh inside was warm and moist. He moaned out and slapped at a white and pasty globe then pressed his tip in. “Negan.” Dwight whined at the barely there presence and pushed back. “Give me a minute.” Negan grunted out and pushed slowly in and out, savoring his shaft slowly emerging in and out. Dwight bit his lip in frustration as Negan got off slicking his reddened tip in and out.

Negan touched the darkening puddle of Dwight's precum on the bedsheets and ran teasing pads over his slit as he slipped in and out. His boy was being so good and patient, not one protest or thrust back so he dug nails into his waist and sunk in deep. Dwight held onto the sheets now and cried out unable to stop himself from every greedy snap back of his hips. The wet slaps were harder now and so were Dwight's moans. “Come on!” Negan commanded and slapped his ass as he pumped in with wild abandon. Negan wiped through his leaking slit once more and then spread his cheeks wider apart as he pumped in deeper, his dick creating a demanding and constant onslaught on his prostate and Dwight yelled out, coming thickly and steadily onto Negan's pillow.

“That's it my baby.” Negan praised and fucked even harder into his quivering hole. Dwight whined through his post orgasm attack and bit his lip until he tasted crimson. When Negan touched at his sensitive dick, his hand was slapped when tried to pull Negan's hand away from him and he whimpered at one last thrust to his swollen prostate. He felt white coat his puffy walls as Negan pulled out. “Oh you're keeping that tonight.” One final smack to his ass and he exhaled before pushing out as Negan pushed a large, well oiled plug into his ass stretching him further. Negan pulled him to his chest, through a sweat soaked and dirty bed but he didn't care. “That's my baby.” Negan cooed and kissed him on the head. “I love you.” It was the last thing Dwight heard as he fell asleep with gentle hands rubbing through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> For a moment this was crack then I edited it when it became not crack.


End file.
